Realm Of The Vampires
by Allygirlx123
Summary: in 1526 Kale didnt warn them in time...For what?  Gabriella Vontex is the Moran Vampires  Leader.She is supossed to protect her kind. But what will happen when she falls for a boy who was meant to kill her kind? Will she protect her heart or her kind
1. Past

Chapter 1

1526

As Kale ran through the woods he watched out of the corner of his eye at his vampire friend Kent being torn to nothingness. he fought to close his eyes but his eyes would not allow it, so he turned his head to go back to focusing on surviving. There was only about six vampires left including him. Need to tell the others! He yelled in his mind. More, and more humans started coming with their stakes and wood.

There was too many of them, and he was running out of time, he needed to hurry. But he knew that no matter what, he may not be coming back. But he had to take the chance. He stopped and looked behind him. He narrowed his eyes to the side and saw two vampire's fighting to defend themselves against the humans who were coming straight for them. They were surrounded by now. he couldn't bear to watch them die so he headed straight for them, and lunged at most of the humans. Out of probably….ninety four percent of all vampire's he had to be probably be the strongest. He grabbed one of the humans steaks and stabbed the human with it. He turned around and with lightning speed he twisted another humans head leaving blood dripping everywhere but he didn't care. He only cared for his own kind's safety.

After killing several other humans he was finally satisfied. he turned to the two vampires and told them to run until they were far away from this place. They stared at him and finally nodded. He ran back toward the woods. He looked around and couldn't find a single live human. Hmm….. Where did they go? He wondered to himself. Hopefully they had retreated or better died. As he ran through the woods he saw no one at all. He started to get very curious because only about ten minutes ago their had had been hundreds of humans running around. But he had no time to go search.

So close! He shouted excitedly in his mind. He was running faster than he ever had in his three thousand years of life experience. After about an hour of running through the dark woods he decided that it was time to take a small little break, but only for about ten minutes because after all…. Vampire's didn't need much rest to be satisfied. Just when he was about to get up and make a break for it he heard a rustle in the bush. She he got up and prepared himself for whatever would happen. Out of all the bushes came thousands of humans from each side of him. He couldn't believe it he had never seen so many humans in one place at the same time. Every single one of them were holding stakes, torches lit with with fire, and wood


	2. Present

3

Chapter 2

Present Time

Ok you know that whole talk about how vampire's live in coffins and, can transform into bats? Well…..If you do well I just want to tell you the basic truth. We do not sleep in coffins in the day time, we don't transform into bats, and we most certainly do not live amongst the humans…..well not anymore. You see, we vampire's have lived for ages, well not when dinosaurs roamed the Earth… but for a very long, long time. About 505 years ago someone let out the secret of vampire's and suddenly all the humans new about us. Thousands of vampire's died because millions attacked our kind. So we were forced to live in the Realm Of Era.

The Realm Of Era is where my kind is hidden from the humans. It is where the very first vampire's lived to be hidden. They were smart to do that, and we should of done the same instead of thinking that everything would be fine. In the Realm Of Era it is filthy cloudy so we don't have to worry about getting burned to ash by the sun. It also has an enormous shield around it to keep us safe from the humans. When I say enormous I mean as huge as a country. Its in A area that is deserted so no humans could possibly find us, and if they do…well to them its invisible. There are mortals that have something called the sight.

They can see through our shield but we don't worry really about that. We only worry about that if one of our Blood Leads get seen through their disguises. Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you about our Blood Leads. They are a select group of vampire's that get chosen to go into the mortal world in disguises that makes them pass for a human, and find humans to bring back to our Realm so we can feed from their blood. Sorry if you think that's wrong but were vampire's we need blood just as you need food. Wouldn't you do anything in the world to get food to feast upon?

Last but not least we have the Moran. The Moran is like…..Government they make the rules ,but they all have the same power except one who is the leader, and that has the most power in the group. Well that person is….me. My name is Gabriella Vontex I am the Moran leader. In other words I am the person who is the leader of all of the vampire's. It's a frustrating job but…hey somebody has to do it. Plus I was born into it so really, I didn't at all have a choice to decide whether I want to do it or not. When I say born into it I am not lying, I forgot to tell you that vampire's can have children they just stop aging at the age of eighteen. So basically a lot of rumors about us are fake. 4

Your probably wondering about who I am ,what I look like, and why I am telling you these secrets. Well first of all I already told you who I am If you forgot well I am Gabriella Vontex I am the leader of the Moran, and for my personality well your just going to have to figure that out yourself. I have straight midnight black hair, with two blue streaks on each side of my head. My hair goes a little passed my shoulders and I have sky blue eyes, and I where a lot of lip gloss. Oh, and the last one, why am I telling you these secrets well…..maybe I just really need someone to listen to me, understand me, and maybe I just really need someone to talk to.


	3. My Life

Chapter 3

4

I woke up to the sound of loud footsteps running along the hard wood floor of the stairs. Then when it suddenly abruptly stopped whoever it was, was outside of my door. My little sister ran in my room with lightening speed and hugged me. "Wow, what's the rush?" I asked. She just squeezed me even tighter. I laughed and squeezed her back with equal tightness. I kissed the top of her head, and she released me. She stepped out of my embrace and started giggling and twirling in circles

I watched as her dirty blonde hair swept around her. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. She stopped twirling and looked at me as if I were psycho. "Because I'm turning thirteen in like six days! Don't you know what that means! I'll grow my fangs! Plus I wont have to worry about drinking out of that stupid little blood bottle." She said. She laughed and danced around my room.

Here's another thing if you're a vampire who is younger than the age of thirteen you don't have fangs yet so you have to drink out of a blood bottle. Huh, kind of like a baby bottle if you think of it. For me when I was younger I never thought of growing fangs as such a big deal , though I already have mine. There pretty cool in a way I guess. "Congratulations, but just wait when you turn about sixteen or seventeen you'll stop growing or if your lucky maybe even eighteen." I was eighteen when I stopped the growing process.

The real funny thing about me and my sister, is that we look nothing alike. I have black hair she has dirty blond hair. I have blue eyes she has chocolate brown eyes. Basically all of our features are totally opposite. I'm not even sure how that is even physically possible I mean how can you be related but don't even look alike one tiny bit? But on the bright side we both have an alike personality. We both are happy, and bright.

" What time is it?" I asked. She looked around the room and nodded to my clock. " Ten Seventeen." My eyes went wide and I jumped out of bed. " I have to be at the Moran meeting and it starts in ten minutes!" I yelled. I hurried and put on a black short dress and put my hair in a ponytail. My long hair covered my shoulder and went in front of my body and down to my waist.

I ran out of my room leaving a shocked sister.

ran quickly down the stairs and ran out the door. The huge advantage of being a vampire is having the lightning speed. In no time I was at the Moran facility. I entered the building and got greeted by several coworkers. My best friend Jenny came to my side and said "Hurry up the meeting starts in four minutes and everybody is waiting!"

Jenny is my best friend in the world. We do everything together even go to the blood lead center to collect our humans for the night. I know in a way that sounds odd but if the human is lucky he or she wont die. We entered the meeting room and I walked up to my seat at the very end of the meeting table. Next to me sat Jenny. Jenny is my assistant Moran leader. So basically if im not here or late then she takes over for me. To the other side of me sat Nazareth he is the Moran Manager. He can boss around everybody except me and Jenny because were above him. We are the ones who can boss him around. He's also obsessed with me. Literally he is always trying to flirt me all the time except when were working that is when he is serious. He is also the rude pushy type.  
>"I have called this meeting to announce that one of our blood leads that we sent out has been reported missing" There were several mumbles in the room. Someone in the room murmured "Whatever impossible….." I glared at all of my workers and replied " Ha you think it is impossible yet it has happened. Yesterday night the blood lead was supposed to return. When it passed two hours and we had not heard of him we figured to try to call him. When someone picked up it was not one of our kinds voice but a humans." Now they were starting to shout. "But How!" Someone shouted. "Are you sure!" Another shouted. I cleared my throat and they went quiet. "Yes I am sure. I think that the humans are planning something, so I am sending a team of blood leads to search the perimeter and even farther until they find them. Once they do that they will bring them hear for questioning. If we have to we will have another meeting for further questioning, are we clear?" There was several nods and I called the meeting off.<p>

"Hey good job." I turned to see Jenny smiling at me. I smiled back. "Gee thanks its hard but I managed." I said. We both laughed and had to try to hold our breath to stop. " Wow I would of thought we both would not be this weird at this age. I mean come on were nineteen…..Well compared to a lot of vampires that are like a two hundred years old were young but oh well." We both laughed again and nearly fell to the floor.


End file.
